El Campamento
by Blackoutdancer
Summary: Roxas y su hermano Sora están ansiosos por ir de campamento. Allí, Roxas conoce a Axel, un misterioso campista que parece esconder más de un secreto... (AU)
1. Chapter 1

-Roxas, ya sabes que ir en autobús me marea- se quejó Sora.

-Sora, déjame un rato tranquilo- empujé a mi hermano contra la ventanilla-. Ya estamos llegando. ¡Ahora no empieces con el cuento de que ir en autobús te marea!

El autobús avanzó con un gran estrépito por la estrecha carretera. Me agarré al asiento situado frente a mi y miré por la ventanilla.

Sólo se veían pinos. Entre todos, formaban una enorme mancha verde. Los rayos de sol irrumpían a través del polvoriento cristal de la ventanilla.

Estaba impaciente por bajar del autobús. Mi hermano Sora y yo éramos los únicos pasajeros. Resultaba un poco desagradable.

El conductor iba oculto tras una cortina verde. Yo le había echado una ojeada cuando Sora y yo subimos al autobús. En su rostro se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa, tenía la tez muy bronceada, la cabellera rubia y rizada, y llevaba un pendiente de plata en una oreja.

-¡Bienvenidos, chicos!- saludó.

Pero una vez comenzado el recorrido, ya no volvimos a verle u oírle. Espeluznante.

Afortunadamente, Sora y yo nos llevamos bastante bien. Somos mellizos, aunque somos bastante distintos en personalidad y gustos.

Sora tiene el pelo castaño bastante desarreglado, como apuntando a todas direcciones, y yo lo tengo rubio con el flequillo elevado hacia arriba. El es de personalidad alegre e infantil para su edad, mientras que yo soy más maduro y serio (y por lo tanto más responsable). Siempre hemos sido bastante bajitos, la verdad.

-Estoy un poco mareado, Roxas-se lamentó mi hermano.

Aparté la mirada de la ventanilla. Sora estaba completamente amarillo y le temblaba la barbilla. Era una mala señal.

-Sora, imagina que no estás en un autobús-le dije-. Imagina que vas en coche.

-Pero el coche también me marea-se quejó.

-Olvida lo del coche-le respondí. No era una buena idea. ¡se marea incluso cuando mamá da marcha atrás para salir del garage de casa!

Es una mala costumbre que tiene. Se le pone el rostro amarillo, empieza a temblar... y llega el desastre.

-Tienes que aguantar-lo animé-. Pronto estaremos en el campamento y te encontrarás bien.

Sora tragó saliva con fuerza.

El autobús se balanceó al pasar por un gran bache que había en la carretera. Sora y yo pegamos un bote.

-Me estoy mareando mucho-volvió a quejarse Sora.

-¡Ya sé!-grité-. ¡Canta una canción! Eso siempre te alivia. Cántala en voz muy alta. Nadie te oye. Estamos solos en el autobús.

A Sora le encanta cantar. Tiene una voz muy bonita.

El profesor de música del colegio dice que tiene el tono perfecto. No estoy seguro de lo que significa.

Sora se toma muy en serio lo de cantar. Pertenece al coro del colegio. Papá dice que el próximo otoño le buscará un profesor de canto.

Miré atentamente a mi hermano mientras el autobús volvía a balancearse. Estaba tan amarillo como la piel de un plátano. Mal síntoma.

-Vamos, canta-le ordené.

La barbilla de Sora volvía a temblar. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a cantar una canción de los Beatles que a los dos nos gustaba mucho.

Su voz se quebraba cada vez que el autobús se balanceaba, pero su aspecto mejoró tan pronto como empezó a cantar.

''Ha sido una idea genial, Roxas'', me felicité a mi mismo.

Observé los soleados pinos mientras escuchaba la canción que cantaba Sora. Verdaderamente, tiene una voz impresionante.

¿Estoy celoso?

Quizás un poco.

Pero el no sabe golpear una pelota de tenis como yo, y siempre le gano en las carreras de natación. Así que estamos empatados.

Sora dejó de cantar. Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

-Ojalá papá y mamá me hubieran apuntado al campamento de música- suspiró.

-Sora, estamos a mitad del verano- le recordé-. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Papá y mamá esperaron demasiado. Era demasiado tarde.

-Ya lo sé- contestó y frunció el entrecejo-. Pero me hubiera gustado que...

-El campamento Kingdom Hearts era el único al que podíamos ir a estas alturas del verano- insistí-. ¡Eh, mira!

A través de la ventanilla vi dos ciervos, uno alto y una cría.

-Sí. Increíble. Ciervos- murmuró Sora. Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eh, anímate- le dije. Mi hermano tiene un humor muy cambiante. A veces me gustaría sacudirle-. Puede que el campamento Kingdom Hearts sea el más divertido del mundo- aseguré.

-El campamento de música es tan divertido...- suspiró-. Interpretan dos musicales cada verano. ¡Habría sido estupendo!

-Sora, olvídalo- le ordené-. Disfrutemos de este campamento, son pocas semanas.

De pronto, el autobús chirrió y se paró.

Sorprendido, me balanceé hacia delante, luego hacia atrás. Me volví hacia la ventanilla esperando ver un campamento, pero sólo había pinos y más pinos.

-¡Campamento Kingdom Hearts! ¡Todo el mundo abajo!- gritó el conductor.

¿Todo el mundo? ¡Si sólo estábamos Sora y yo!

El conductor asomó la cabeza desde el otro lado de la cortina y nos dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué tal el viaje, chicos?- preguntó.

-Fantástico- contesté mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Sora no dijo nada.

El conductor descendió del autobús. Le seguimos a lo largo del costado. Se agachó en el maletero, sacó nuestras mochilas y sacos de dormir, y lo dejó todo sobre el césped.

-Mmm... ¿Dónde está el campamento?- preguntó Sora.

Me protegí del sol con la mano y miré a mi alrededor. Sólo vi una estrecha carretera que se prolongaba en una curva y desaparecía en el bosque de pinos.

-Recto por ahí, chicos- indicó el conductor. Apuntó hacia un camino descuidado que empezaba entre los árboles-. Está muy cerca. No tiene pérdida.

El conductor cerró el compartimento de equipajes y subió de nuevo al autobús.

-¡Que os divirtáis!- gritó.

La puerta se cerró y el autobús se fue.

Sora y yo echamos un vistazo hacia el descuidado camino a través de los rayos de sol. Me colgué del hombro la mochila con la ropa. Luego me coloqué el saco de dormir bajo el brazo.

-¿No deberían haber mandado a alguien del campamento para que viniera a recibirnos?- preguntó Sora.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Ya has oído al conductor. Dijo que el campamento está a dos pasos de aquí.

-¿Y qué?- insistió-. ¿No deberían haber enviado a un monitor a recogernos en la carretera?

-No es el primer día de campamento- le recordé-. Estamos a mitad del verano. Deja de quejarte por todo, tío. Recoge tus cosas y vámonos ¡Me estoy asando de calor aquí!

A veces tengo que ponerme borde y darle órdenes. ¡Si no, no haríamos nada!

Sora cogió sus cosas y yo inicié la marcha.

El conductor tenía razón. Tras andar dos o tres minutos, nos encontramos en una pequeña explanada cubierta de césped en la que había una señal de madera que rezaba ''CAMPAMENTO KINGDOM HEARTS'' en letras rojas. Una flecha hacia la derecha indicaba el camino.

-¿Ves? ¡Ya hemos llegado!- exclamé contento.

Subimos una corta pendiente hasta una pequeña colina. Al llegar a la cima vimos nuestro objetivo.

Había filas de pequeñas cabañas blancas frente a un lago azul. Algunas canoas estaban amarradas a un muelle de madera que se adentraba en el lago.

A un lado se levantaba un gran edificio de piedra. Probablemente se trataba del comedor o del centro de reunión. Cerca del bosque se distinguía una plaza de tierra, rodeada de bancos. Imaginé que era el lugar donde se hacían los fuegos del campamento.

-¡Mira, Roxas, hay un campo de béisbol y otro de fúbol!- exclamó Sora mientras los señalaba.

-¡Qué bien!- contesté.

Frente a los árboles divisé una fila de dianas rojas y blancas.

-¡Uau! ¡También se puede practicar tiro al arco!- le dije. Me encanta ese deporte, y soy bastante bueno.

Me coloqué la pesada bolsa de ropa en la espalda y empezamos a descender la colina, hacia el campamento.

Los dos nos detuvimos a mitad de la cuesta y nos miramos mutuamente.

-¿No notas algo extraño?- preguntó Sora.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí.

Tuve una sensación muy extraña. De pronto, se me secó la garganta y noté un peso en el estómago.

El campamento estaba vacío.

No había nadie.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?- pregunté mientras recorría todas las cabañas con la mirada. No se veía a nadie.

-Quizá nos hemos equivocado de sitio...-dijo Sora tímidamente.

-¿¡Qué!?- apunté hacia la señal- ¿Cómo vamos a habernos equivocado? Allí pone Campamento Kingdom Hearts, ¿No?

-Quizá se han ido todos de excursión al campo o algo así-sugirió Sora.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Acaso no sabes nada de campamentos?-pregunté bruscamente-. En los campamentos no se hacen excursiones. ¡No hay dónde ir!

-¡No hace falta que me grites!-se quejó mi hermano.

-Entonces deja de decir estupideces- contesté enfadado-. Estamos solos en medio del bosque en un campamento vacío. Debemos pensar con claridad.

-Quizá todos están en ese edificio de piedra de allí- apuntó Sora-. Vayamos a ver.

No vi algún signo de vida allí. El campamento parecía una foto.

-Sí, vayamos- contesté-. Será mejor que lo probemos.

Todavía nos encontrabamos a mitad de la colina cuando de pronto oímos un grito que nos hizo detenernos y quedarnos boquiabiertos.

-¡Eh! ¡ Vosotros! ¡Esperad!

Detrás de nosotros apareció un hombre que llevaba unos pantalones cortos blancos y una camiseta también blanca. Aparentaba unos treinta años.

-¡Eh! ¿De dónde sales?-grité. El hombre me había asustado de verdad.

El hombre señaló hacia el bosque.

-Estaba recogiendo leña-explicó-. He perdido la noción del tiempo.

-¿Eres un monitor?-pregunté.

Se secó el sudor de la frente con la parte delantera de la camiseta.

-Sí. Me llamo Xigbar. Vosotros sois Roxas y Sora Strife, ¿No?

Asentimos con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Siento llegar tan tarde- se disculpó Xigbar-. ¿Estábais asustados?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- contesté rápidamente.

-Roxas tenía un poco de miedo. Pero yo no.-dijo Sora. A veces, se pone muy plasta.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?- le pregunté a Xigbar-. No hemos visto a nadie todavía...

-Se han ido todos- contestó Xigbar. Hizo un movimiento triste con la cabeza. Cuando volvió a mirarnos tenía una expresión asustada en el rostro.

-Nosotros tres... estamos solos- concluyó con voz temblorosa.

-¡¿Qué se han ido?!- Sora gritó con un tono estridente-. Pero, pero... ¿Adónde han ido?

-¡No puede ser que no haya nadie más! El bosque...

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Xigbar. Luego, se echó a reír.

-Lo siento, chicos. No aguanto más.-nos rodeó los hombros con los brazos y nos acompañó al campamento-. Era una broma.

-¿Cómo? ¿Una broma?-pregunté. Estaba muy desconcertado.

-Es una broma que siempre hacemos en el campamento Kingdom Hearts-explicó Xigbar, que todavía seguía riendo-. Se la gastamos a todos los recién llegados.

-Ja, ja. Una broma muy graciosa-respondí en plan irónico.

-¿Siempre tratáis de asustar a los nuevos campistas?-preguntó Sora.

Xigbar asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí. Es una costumbre de este campamento. Aquí tenemos muchas tradiciones. Ya veréis. Esta noche, en el fuego del campamento...

De pronto apareció un hombre muy alto también vestido de blanco caminando hacia nosotros, y Xigbar interrumpió su discurso.

-¡Eh!-gritó el hombre con una voz profunda, que retumbaba.

-Es Xemnas-susurró Xigbar-. Él dirige el campamento.

-¡Eh!-repitió Xemnas mientras avanzaba hacia nosotros-. Roxas, ¿Cómo va eso?-Me dio una palmada en la espalda que casi me estampa contra los árboles.

El hombre nos dedicó una sonrisa a Sora y a mí.

Era muy alto. Tenía una larga cabellera blanca que le sobrepasaba los hombros. Los ojos, amarillos y rasgados, parecían brillar.

Los brazos que salían de la camiseta eran muy fuertes y pude ver a través de la camiseta unos bien formados pectorales.

Se inclinó un poco para estrechar la mano de Sora. Oí un crujido y vi que Sora se quejaba en silencio de dolor.

-Un buen apretón de manos, muy firme-le dijo Xemnas a Sub Zero. Entonces se volvió hacia mí-. ¿Os ha gastado Xigbar nuestra broma de ''Solos en el bosque'', chicos?-Su voz retumbaba con tanta fuerza que deseé taparme los oídos.

-Sí, lo ha hecho-confesé-. Yo me creí de verdad que no había nadie por aquí.

-Es una de nuestras tradiciones más antiguas-explicó con una sonrisa-. Antes de acompañaros a vuestra cabaña os quiero enseñar el saludo del campamento Kingdom Hearts-anunció-. Xigbar y yo os lo demostraremos.

Se pusieron uno frente al otro.

-¡Eeeh, Spirits!-cantó a gritos Xemnas.

-¡Eeeh, Spirits!-contestó Xigbar.

Luego se saludaron el uno al otro con la mano izquierda, colocándosela sobre la nariz y, luego, elevándola y haciéndola girar en el aire. Intenté aguantarme la risa. Se les veía muy ''fuera de personaje''.

-Así es como nuestros campistas se saludan entre ellos-explicó Xemnas. Nos cogió a Sora y a mí y nos puso uno frente a la otro-. Intentadlo.

A mí este tipo de cosas me averguenzan. Hacen que me sienta como un idiota.

Pero acababa de llegar al campamento. Y no quería que aquel hombre creyera que soy un antipático. Así que me coloqué frente a mi hermano.

-¡Eeeh, Spirits!-grité. Saludé a Sora haciendo un gesto rápido.

-¡Eeeh, Spirits!-Sora mostró mucho más entusiasmo que yo. A él le gustan este tipo de cosas. Me dió un enérgico saludo.

Xemnas se rió en voz alta.

-¡Muy bien, chicos! Creo que los dos vais a ser buenos miembros del campamento Kingdom Hearts.

Le guiñó el ojo a Xigbar.

-Por supuesto el fuego de campamento de esta noche será la verdadera prueba.

Xigbar asintió con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿El fuego de campamento de esta noche? ¿Una prueba?-pregunté.

Xemnas me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-No te preocupes por eso, Roxas.

-Todos los recién llegados asisten a un fuego de campamento de bienvenida-explicó Xigbar-. Es la ocasión ideal para que conozcan las tradiciones del campamento.

-No les digas nada más-le ordenó Xemnas a Xigbar-. Queremos sorprenderlos, ¿No?

-¿Sorprendernos?-dije atragantándome.

¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento? ¿Por qué mi garganta volvía a secarse?

-¿Se cantan canciones en el fuego de bienvenida?-preguntó Sora-. Me gusta mucho cantar. Voy a clases de canto y...

-No te preocupes. Cantarás mucho-lo interrumpió Xemnas en voz baja, casi amenazante.

Detecté una mirada gélida en sus ojos. Y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

''Intenta asustarnos'', pensé.

-Chicos, creo que el fuego de campamento de esta noche os gustará-dijo Xemnas-. ¡Si es que sobrevivís, claro!

Xigbar y él se rieron.

-Nos veremos luego-se despidió Xigbar. Nos dirigió un saludo y desapareció entre los árboles.

-Éstas serán vuestras literas-indicó Xemnas.

Sora y yo arrastramos nuestras bolsas y los sacos de dormir al interior de la cabaña. Había literas apoyadas contra tres de las paredes, una cómoda de madera y pequeños armarios.

''No está mal'', pensé.

-Ésta litera está vacía-nos indicó Xemnas-. Decidid vosotros quién dormirá arriba y quién abajo.

-Yo tengo que dormir abajo-contestó Sora-. Me muevo mucho durante la noche.

-Y canta mientras duerme-le expliqué a Xemnas-. Increíble, ¿Verdad? ¡Le gusta tanto cantar que no puede dejar de hacelo ni siquiera mientras duerme!

-Entonces será mejor que te presentes al festival de talentos-le dijo Xemnas-. Si es que sobrevives esta noche-Se rió.

¿Por qué insiste tanto?

''Nos toma el pelo-me recordé a mi mismo-. Sólo está bromeando.''

-Los lavabos de los chicos están a la izquierda-explicó Xemnas-. Y los de las chicas a la derecha. Todos utilizamos el mismo lugar de reunión y el comedor. Es ese edificio de piedra cercano al bosque.

-¿Deshacemos ahora las bolsas?-preguntó Sora.

-Sí. Será mejor que os deis prisa, chicos. El resto de los campistas volverán pronto del bosque con la leña. Entonces haremos el fuego de acampada.

Entonces se volvió, echó a andar y cerró la puerta de cristal de un portazo.

-Un tipo divertido-murmuré.

-Da un poco de miedo-admitió Sora.

-Sólo bromea-le contesté-. En todos los campamentos de verano tratan de asustar a los nuevos. Creo.-arrastré mi bolsa de ropa hasta la cama.

Dejé el saco de dormir en una esquina. Luego me dirigí a la cómoda para ver si había algún cajón vacío.

-¡Uau!-grité al pisar algo extraño.

Miré hacia abajo.

Había un charco azul.

Acababa de meter la zapatilla de deporte en un charco azul pegajoso.

-¡Qué asco!-Traté de retirarla. Aquel líquido espeso se me había pegado en la suela.

Eché un vistazo por la habitación.

Había más charcos azules, uno frente a cada una de las camas.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Qué es esta cosa?!-grité.

* * *

**Sí, ya sé que Xemnas se me ha salido algo de personaje u_u Pero es que tenía que poner a alguien fuerte y con voz profunda como director del campamento, así que una cosa llevó a la otra...**

**En fin, gracias a los/las que me estáis leyendo. Sé que de momento no parece GRAN cosa, pero irá mejorando conforme la historia avance, lo prometo.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 4

Sora tenía la bolsa abierta sobre la litera inferior y estaba sacando sus cosas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Roxas?-preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

-Es una especie de baba azul-contesté-. ¡Mira! Hay charcos por todo el suelo.

-Ya ves-murmuró Sora. Se volvió y echó un vistazo al líquido azul pegado a mi zapatilla-. Debe ser una tradición del campamento-bromeó.

-No tiene gracia ¡Agg!-exclamé. Me agaché y toqué el líquido con un dedo-. ¡Está helado!

La baba azul estaba muy fría.

Retiré la mano, sorprendido.

El frío se extendió por todo mi brazo. Agité la mano con fuerza y me la froté, tratando de que entrara en calor.

-Qué raro...-murmuré.

-¡Es la hora del fuego de la acampada!

El grito de Xigbar a través de la puerta sacudió nuestra cabaña.

Sora y yo nos dimos la vuelta para mirar hacia la puerta. Habíamos tardado mucho en sacar nuestras cosas de las bolsas. Me sorprendí al comprobar que el Sol ya se había puesto.

-Todos os están esperando-anunció Xigbar-. A todos nos encanta la fogata de bienvenida.

Sora y yo le seguimos al exterior. Respiré profundamente. El aire era fresco y olía a pino.

-¡Uau!-gritó Sora.

El fuego de campamento ya ardía. Las llamas naranjas y amarillas saltaban hacia el cielo gris.

Seguimos a Xigbar hacia la explanada circular donde habían encendido el fuego. Allí vimos por primera vez a todos los campistas y monitores.

Estaban sentados alrededor del fuego, frente a nosotros. Mirándonos.

-¡Todos van vestidos iguales!-exclamé.

-Es el uniforme del campamento-explicó Xigbar-. Después del fuego del campamento os daré vuestros uniformes.

A medida que Sora y yo nos íbamos acercando al círculo, los campistas y monitores iban poniéndose de pie. Un ensorecedor ''¡EEH, SPIRITS!'' hizo que los árboles se agitaran.

Xigbar nos dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Bueno, chicos-dijo-. Vamos a hacer perritos calientes en el fuego antes de empezar las actividades alrededor de la hoguera. Así que coged un pincho y una salchicha y uníos a nosotros.

El resto de los chicos ya estaban alineados frente a la larga mesa llena de comida.

Mientras me acercaba a toda prisa a ponerme en la fila, varios chicos me saludaron.

-Estás en mi cabaña-dijo un chico de pelo rubio-. ¡Es la mejor!

-¡La cabaña número siete es la que manda!-añadió una chica gritando.

Parecían ser chicos muy agradables.

Me sentí un poco extraño al no ir vestido de blanco. Yo llevaba una camiseta negra, chaqueta blanca con detalles en negro, unos pantalones negros y blancos y unas deportivas grises. Me pregunté si Sora se sentía también raro.

Me volví y lo busqué en la fila. Estaba detrás de mí, hablando animadamente con un chico de cabello plateado. Me alegré de ver que había hecho un amigo tan pronto.

Cogí una salchicha y me volví hacia el fuego. Ya había algunos chicos apiñados alrededor de la hoguera, acercando los perritos calientes a la hoguera con un pincho.

''¿Dónde estarán los pinchos?'', me pregunté, y eché una ojeada a mi alrededor.

-Los pinchos están ahí-anunció un chico a mi espalda, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

Al volverme vi a un chico aproximadamente uno o dos años mayor que yo, vestido de blanco, por supuesto.

Era bastante atractivo. Tenía los ojos verdes y una cabellera roja muy brillante peinada hacia atrás que le caía sobre la espalda. Además, tenía unos tatuajes debajo de los ojos.

-Los nuevos nunca encuentran los pinchos-aseguró. Me condujo hasta un montón de pinchos colocados junto a un árbol. Cogió dos y me dio una a mí-. ¿Tú eres Roxas, no?- tenía una voz bastante profunda, como si todo el rato susurrase.

-Sí-contesté.

De repente me sentí muy tímido, no sé por qué.

-Yo soy Axel-se presentó y echó a andar hacia los chicos que se apiñaban alrededor del seguí.

Vi a un chico tratando de comerse cuatro perritos a la vez para sorprender a una chica, que no le hacía ni caso.

-¡Qué bruto!-exclamó Axel con una expresión de asco-. Vayámonos de aquí.

Me condujo hacia el otro lado de la hoguera. Algo estalló en el fuego. Me sobresalté y Axel se rió.

Nos sentamos en el césped, alzamos los largos pinchos y acercamos los perritos calientes a las llamas.

-A mí me gusta muy hecho-comentó Axel. Giró su pincho y lo acercó más a las llamas-. Me encanta que sepa un poco a quemado. ¿Y a ti cómo te gusta?

Abrí la boca con intención de contestar, pero mi salchicha se desprendió del pincho.

-¡Oh, no!-exclamé. Vi cómo caía sobre la alfombra de brasas al rojo vivo en el interior de la hoguera.

Me volví hacia Axel. Él, para mi sorpresa y horror, se inclinó hacia delante y metió la mano en el fuego.

Cogió el perrito caliente de entre las cenizas y lo levantó.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! Antes de nada me gustaría agradecer a todos los que están siguiendo mi fic. Sé que no es gran cosa, así que me hace muy feliz saber que hay algunas personas que lo están leyendo. :)**

**Ahora sí, ¡A leer!**

* * *

Me puse en pie de un salto.

-¡Tu mano!-grité.

Tenía la mano envuelta en llamas amarillas que inmediatamente se extendieron por su brazo.

Axel me alcanzó el perrito caliente.

-Aquí tienes-dijo muy tranquilo.

-Pero...¡tu mano!-volví a gritar, boquiabierto y horrorizado.

Las llamas iban quemando lentamente su piel pálida.

Axel bajó la mirada y se miró el brazo confundido, como si no entendiera por qué estaba yo tan asustado.

-¡Eh!-gritó finalmente- ¡Uau! ¡Cómo quema!-exclamó.

Agitó la mano con vigor hasta que se apagaron las llamas.

Luego se echó a reír.

-Al menos he rescatado tu perrito caliente, ¡Espero que a ti también te guste muy hecho!

-Pero,pero...-balbuceé. Miré sorprendido su mano y su brazo. Las llamas se habían extendido por toda la piel. Pero no tenía ninguna quemadura, ninguna señal.

-Los bollos están ahí-dijo-. ¿Quieres patatas fritas?

Yo seguía mirándole la mano, sorprendido.

-¿Hay alguna enfermera por aquí?-pregunté.

Axel puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy bien, en serio-movió los dedos-. ¿Ves?

-Pero el fuego...

-Vamos, _Roxy_-me empujó hacia la mesa de la comida-. Las actividades alrededor de la hoguera están a punto de comenzar.

En la mesa me tropecé con Sora. Seguía con aquel chico de cabello extraño.

-Ya tengo un amigo-anunció. Tenía la boca llena de patatas fritas-. Se llama Riku. Increíble, ¿no? Está en nuestra cabaña.

-Genial-murmuré. No podía olvidar la imagen del brazo de Axel envuelto en llamas.

-Este campamento es estupendo-continuó-. Riku y yo vamos a apuntarnos al festival de talentos y al musical.

-Genial-repetí.

Cogí un panecillo y me serví algunas patatas fritas. Luego busqué a Axel. Lo vi hablando con dos chicos de su edad. Uno tenía el pelo azul largo y el otro lo tenía rubio en cresta.

-¡Eeeeh, Spirits!-saltó una voz. Era imposible no reconocer ese grito. Tenía que ser Xemnas-. ¡Poneos todos alrededor del fuego! ¡Deprisa!-ordenó.

Con los platos y las latas de refresco en las manos, todos corrieron a formar un círculo alrededor del fuego.

Las chicas se sentaron a un lado y los chicos al otro. Supuse que a cada alojamiento le correspondía un lugar determinado.

-Empezaremos cantando el himno del campamento-anunció él.

Todos se pusieron en pie. Xemnas empezó a cantar y enseguida todos se unieron a él.

Yo traté de cantar con ellos, pero evidentemento no me sabía la letra ni la música.

La canción repetía todo el rato la misma frase: ''Tenemos espíritu y el espíritu nos tiene a nosotros''.

Yo no acababa de entenderlo, pero me pareció que no estaba mal.

Era una canción muy larga. Tenía muchas estrofas.

Sora cantaba a todo pulmón. ¡Qué presumido! Él tampoco se sabía la letra, pero se la inventaba. Y encima cantaba tan alto como podía, el muy cabrón.

Observé al chico que estaba a su lado. Su nuevo amigo, Riku, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia detrás y la boca muy abierta. El también estaba cantando altísimo.

Creo que estaban haciendo una especie de competición.

¿El problema? ¡Riku era un pésimo cantante!

Desafinaba un montón.

Quise taparme los oídos, pero yo también trataba de cantar con ellos.

No era fácil teniéndolos a los dos a mi lado. Sora cantaba tan alto que tenía las venas del cuello hinchadas.

Riku intentaba ahogar la voz de Sora con sus horribles graznidos.

Me ardía la cara.

Al principio creía que era por el calor del fuego, pero me di cuenta que me estaba ruborizando.

Sentía vergüenza ajena por Sora.

Me volví sigilosamente y me aparté de la hoguera.

La canción continuó, cantando lo mismo todo el rato.

''¿Es que no se acaba nunca esta canción?'', me pregunté. Me retiré un poco, hacia los árboles.

Incluso desde allí atrás podía oír a Sora cantar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Oh!-exclamé al notar un golpecito en la espalda.

Alguien me agarró por detrás.

-¡Eh!-me di la vuelta y me encaré hacia los árboles. Busqué entre la oscuridad.

-¡Axel! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí detrás?-le pregunté.

-Ayúdame, Roxas-rogó en un susurro. Le temblaba un poco la voz-. Tienes que ayudarme.


End file.
